Naruto::Ecstasy::
by CloudStrife01
Summary: Naruto is the new Hokage of the hidden leaf village, Itachi returns to the village in need of help, Sasuke is back too but his fate has turned for the worse. Naruto has some issues to work out within his heart, to which uchiha should he give it to?
1. Chapter 1

CloudStrife01: It's a one shot thing, enjoy

Disclaimer:: I don't own Naruto

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto:: Ecstasy ::

Chapter 1: The Uchihas

The almost adult Nin meaning that he was 17, he walked slowly through the hallways of his new home inside the mansion like home that belong to the late Hokages of the Konohagakure 'I'm finally here… Tsunade stepping down to let me be Hokage…'

'Lord Hokage' a male the same age as the hokage walked in 'Man, I can't get use to that fact you, Naruto Uzamaki, is hokage'

'Another meeting?' Naruto questions the male's presence in his home

'No, Temari reported 5 minutes ago that Sasuke is in the area' he looked at Naruto seriously 'I need your permission to send out a team to capture him'

Naruto heart skipped a beat then nodded 'Go Shikamaru, bring Sasuke to me'

'Yes, Lord Hokage'

Naruto felt hurt, 'just call me Naruto.'

Shikamaru looked at Naruto confused but agreed to the request and left the home

Naruto walked to the window and saw that Shikamaru had his own kids to look after, feeling unwanted Naruto headed out to the village in his normal bright orange signature color, there Naruto met up with his old crush and a few new faces

'Lord Hokage, why aren't you wearing your clothes of the Hokage?' She scolded

Naruto took a step back 'B-b-but Sakura, its cold out here'

Noticing too Sakura dropped the subject 'Hey, I'm sorry about before'

'huh?'

Sakura reached out and took Naruto's hand 'I didn't mean to push you away for all these years'

Naruto looked at Sakura but felt nothing for this woman 'I'm sorry too, for loving you as badly as I did' Naruto pulled his hand out of Sakura's hand 'its okay if you don't want to see me anymore… I understand' Naruto broke away from Sakura's soft gaze by running then turning the nearest corner onto another street. Suddenly Naruto flew back hitting the ground hard

'Are you hurt?' spoke the man in black to his partner

Naruto looked up and immediately knew who he had plowed into 'itachi…' Naruto whispered

Itachi stood up with his partner's help

Naruto felt fear rising from deep within him,

Itachi looked down towards Naruto with his deep black eyes 'Kisame, who is this person that knocked me down'

'Huh?'

Kisame answered 'It's the nine tailed fox, Naruto'

'Naruto…' Itachi looked to Naruto 'I'm no longer a threat to anyone'

'What's wrong with you?' Naruto stood up slowly

Itachi sighed 'I'm blind, my eyes are no use to me anymore' Itachi reached out to pick up his conical straw hats but clearly wasn't in mind to do it

Naruto picks up the straw hat then places it onto Itachi's head

'I don't need your pity' Itachi removes his hat and held it in his right hand 'I'm well aware of my surroundings'

Naruto looked up at Kisame for a answer be received nothing from the water bore nin 'I want you to come and live with me' Naruto suddenly slammed the demand on two

Itachi laughed

'We will' Kisame answered 'under the condition that Master Itachi will get full medical attention'

'Kisame' Itachi hissed

'Done' Naruto agreed to Kisame condition 'but first,' Naruto reached into his pocket and gave Kisame his headband 'If you can wear this, I don't want to cause troubles for you both'

Kisame looked at the headband 'it's a leaf village'

'please wear it, Itachi will only get medical attention if he and you were it' Naruto pleaded

Kisame reached out to Itachi and pulled off the strike leaf headband 'it's for your own good.'

'I will not wear that vile thing again!' Itachi fought with Kisame

Naruto grabs Itachi from behind 'just wear it, it's an order from the Hokage!'

'Hokage?' Itachi questions 'You're the hokage?'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shikamaru slammed his foot on Sasuke's back 'My shadow no jutsu has gotten stronger since the last time we've met'

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru, pined down by the Shadow Neck Bind Technique just barely breathing

'uh-oh, looks like someone is going to pass out' Shikamaru takes a step back watching Sasuke close his eyes 'finally, after 5 and half fucking years… your ass is mine'

A female stepped forward 'Master Nara, is this the last Uchiha?'

'No, there's another Uchiha that still lives' Shikamaru picks up Sasuke by the collar of his opened kimono shirt 'what the hell have you been doing to yourself'

'Master Nara, we should tie him up before he awakes' spoke the young male

'Nina, Aaron, and Tem… I leave that to you all.' Shikamaru turns his back 'Have fun with that you three, make sure that you don't kill him.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto watched Tsunade do her work on Itachi as Kisame stayed close behind Naruto 'can you do anything?'

Tsunade looked at Naruto 'tell me, why you want me to save this outlaw's eye sight?'

'I want him to work for me' Naruto spoke

'Work?'

Kisame spoke up 'That's right, if Master Itachi gets his eye sight back then we'll work for the lord hokage as bodyguards'

Itachi wanted to say in this conversation but something kept him from doing so, one of Naruto's clones held his tong in a form of a shadow. Which in Itachi's case, he couldn't see were that clone was or else he wouldn't cut the connection

'He'll have to stay here; I'll need to do more then 50 treatments a day… I'm not even sure that he'll see again.' Tsunade told Naruto straight 'If the treatments take effect then he'll be able to make a full recovery'

'Thank you Tsunade' Naruto bowed

'What? No Tsunade-baachan' Tsunade questioned

'No, I'm the hokage now.' Naruto points to himself and smiles 'I have to respect my people so that they will respect me'

'That's not how you were saying it five and half years ago' Tsunade teased

'I'm different now,' Naruto turned his back on Tsunade 'I'll come by to check on you Itachi-Kun' Naruto leaves the room with Kisame following him

'I'm grateful to you Lord Naruto' Kisame comments 'Master Itachi would always refuse the kind hand from someone like you'

'Kisame-kun' Naruto looked back at Kisame 'What are you really doing here in the village?'

'Sasuke'

Naruto stopped walking to look at Kisame 'what do you want with him?'

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Shikamaru drops Sasuke onto the floor then chained him down 'The Hokage will be here shortly to speak with you' Leaving Shikamaru heard something from Sasuke be ignored the remark

………………………………………………………………………………………………

CloudStrife01: On second thought, let's make this into chapters. Cause now I'm interested on how this will turn out.

Sasuke: It's a damned crime that someone like Shikamaru was able to catch me like that!

Naruto: You're getting too soft, dattebayo!

Sasuke: Shut up loser, Hokage your not even

CloudStrife01: This will go on for hours before both start bringing out the steel weapons…


	2. Chp 2:: Love, Hate, Relationship

CloudStrife01: I'm just going to jump in…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Disclaimer:: I don't own Naruto

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

(Last chapter…)

Shikamaru drops Sasuke onto the floor then chained him down 'The Hokage will be here shortly to speak with you' Leaving Shikamaru heard something from Sasuke but ignored the remark

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto:: Ecstasy ::

Chapter 2: Love, Hate relationship

Sasuke slowly took in air and began to recognize his surroundings

Naruto came into the room wearing the Hokage robes and Kisame following close behind and Konahamaru. Naruto tried his hardest not to allow his emotions to get the better of him then spoke 'What are you doing here Sasuke?'

'Y-you?'

Kisame poked Sasuke in the shoulder with his Samehada 'Answer the question'

Konahamaru noticed tears escaping Naruto's eyes, 'Naurto-Dono'

Sasuke looked up to see the same tears 'I want to be forgiven…'

Sakura came into the room then saw Sasuke chained down 'Sasuke…' Sakura immediately ran over to Sasuke and hugged him then glared over at Naruto 'What the hell is wrong with you?'

'Don't you think it pains me to see him like this?' Naruto yelled

Sasuke looked up at Naruto as well as Sakura "Pain?"

'Hokage, sir, I think you need to rest' Kisame comments 'I'll take care of this matter'

'No, I want to know why he's here and why is he tormenting me!' Naruto yelled out

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sighing, the young woman walked towards the Konahagakure gates; there she is warmly welcomed by the village watch crew

'Welcome back Princess Kumi, I hope this time you'll stay longer' Spoke the male journeyman shinobi

'Yeah, maybe for a year or so' Kumi smiled 'how's your family?'

'I the best of health, my little Clare is getting to that age where boys are cute' He laughs 'it's sad to see her grow up fast'

'It happens; every girl will someday find love.'

'Speaking of finding, Shikamaru and his team brought in that Uchiha traitor into the city'

'Sasuke' Kumi questions

'Yeah, and Itachi is at the medical center; receiving medical attention under the hokage's orders'

'Why would Tsunade order that?' Kumi questions

'Tsunade isn't the Hokage anymore, Naruto Uzamaki is' He spoke while looking down the road spotting another person but this time there is three of them 'Yeah, Tsunade stepped down and proclaimed that Naruto is the new Hokage because she wanted to pursue her career as a medical leader of the new hospital she opened up not too long ago'

'Thanks for the info Zhou!' Kumi takes off running into the village

Zhou stood up and lends out of the shack 'You'll find the lord in his room with Konahamaru!'

'Okay!' Kumi waves as he vanished in the distance

The three came to the shack where Zhou stayed

'I believe you were expecting me' spoke the female in the group

'Can I see your Ninja Id card and identification of origin' Zhou politely spoke

The three gave Zhou their items of requested then Zhou gasped and stood up and bowed 'I-I'm sorry, please go right in… Tsunade is waiting in the medical center just, a little ways from here'

'Here, this is for your daughter' She hands Zhou a wrapped box 'I believe she wanted it for some quite of time'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tsunade closed the door behind her 'Well Hinata, the first of many treatments is successful'

Hinata nodded 'I do think that itachi will have a full recovery if this keeps up'

'Just 49 more treatments to go' Tsunade comments 'I really need to rest for awhile, before the next treatment'

'I'll keep an eye on things here Tsunade-san' Hinata bows as Tsunade takes leave

'I'm counting on you' Tsunade waves as she walked on down the hallway

Hinata enters the room 'Itachi-san, is there anything that you need?'

'A shower and food would be nice' Itachi comments as he lies on the bed with his eyes bandaged

'I'll go get a male nurse'

'Its fine, just guide me and I'll do it myself' itachi sits up

The door opens and three people enters the room 'I'll take over from here Hinata, Sky and Rio can assist Itachi-san with his manly needs'

Itachi smiled 'My old and faithful partner Taiyu of the snow'

Taiyu smiled 'It's been awhile'

Hinata nodded 'Taiyu-san, Tsunade-san is in her room as we speak'

'Resting no doubt' Taiyu walks out of the room with Hinata then closed the door 'how's the old lady?'

'Working very hard, she's been really stressed out lately' Hinata held her hands together in front of her body 'I've heard you've also mastered the medical technique'

'I have, but I'm not nearly as great as Tsunade is' Taiyu blushed 'I take a little longer with my treatments'

'But you were self taught' Hinata praised 'I'm very proud of you'

Again Taiyu blushed 'I'm not really.'

'Sakura-san has also mastered it'

Taiyu became interested 'really?'

'En'

'We'll I guess she might've been learning from Tsunade, has Sakura…'

Hinata bowed her head 'Yes, she's still very much in loved with Sasuke-kun'

'Then it shouldn't matter,'

'You love him, don't you?'

Taiyu kept quite,

'I see that your haven't changed your eyes' Hinata changes the subject 'I still see that lonely girl crying out for attention'

Taiyu looked away 'I'm going to explore a bit, I'll see you later Hinata'

'Alright Taiyu-san' Hinata bows then stood by the door smiling "Taiyu-san has really changed in the past 5 years, I wonder if she has that cloak of the Akatsuki" Thought Hinata

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto wiped his eyes with his sleeve then slides open his door to find Shikamaru about to knock on the door

'Lord Hokage

'Shikamaru'

Shikamaru looked at Naruto closely 'Are you crying?'

'No, I wasn't… I'm just sleepy that's all' Naruto lied 'So what's wrong?'

'Nothing, I just wanted you to know that if you knew about Kumi being in the city as well as Taiyu and her group'

'They are?'

'Yeah… Kumi's waiting out in the garden and Taiyu is wondering the streets below' Shikamaru gave Naruto a book 'And Jiyara wanted me to give you this'

Naruto took the book and looked at it then looked back at Shikamaru 'Are you serious?'

'He is, but not me; this isn't what I exactly call a birthday present'

'My birthday…'

Shikamaru flicks Naruto's forehead 'Wake up in there, today is October 10th' Shikamaru smiled 'have a good one' He walked off down the hallway laughing

Naruto smiled 'I can't believe I forgot…'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kumi sighed then pours water onto the lilies then watched him sparkle in the sunlight then smiled 'I hope that dolt gave Naruto…I mean the Lord Hokage message'

'Kumi'

Kumi turned around to see Naruto tripping over his gowned 'You don't look so comfy in those clothes'

'Sakura says I have to wear them at all times' Naruto comments as he held up the front part like a girl would do with a long dress when he walked down the stairs 'I feel stupid in these'

'Good thing I don't have to wear them…' Kumi looked closer then reached into her back pocket

Naruto held his hands together forming the tiger hand sign then transformed into the female self of him 'Now I can get away with the girl thing' Naruto spoke in a cute voice

'You look cuter then me' Kumi held out a box 'Ta Da!'

Naruto looked at the white box

'Happy birthday Lady Hokage ma'am' Kumi yelled out, making heads turn towards them

Naruto accepted the box and opened it finding a silver necklace of the leaf village symbol 'Kumi…'

'Taiyu and Sasuke have one, so why not us?'

'Sasuke has one?' Naruto questions

'Yeah, I gave one to Sasuke when we were kids then I finally gave one to Taiyu about 2 years ago in the mist village' Kumi explained 'Only certain people are allowed to possess these'

'Only certain people…

Kumi smiled, 'But you're special now, because you're a great leader now'

'I'll wear this with pride Kumi' Naruto puts on the pendant then smiled 'I hear that Taiyu is in the city now'

'Really, she is?' Kumi clapped her hands together 'Let's go look for her then great hokage Uzamaki'

'Yeah'

'But first, change back…'

Naruto realized the he was still in his sexy jutsu form 'Yeah' laughing Naruto transformed into the normal form 'let's go okay?'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Taiyu looked at fabric prices and texture 'This seems fine for winter but the price is kind of heavy …' Taiyu pondered till someone grabbed her from behind

'OMG YOU'RE BACK!' yelled out the male voices

Taiyu turned red as people inside the shop stopped to look at her 'It's n-nice to see you too…' Taiyu looked down to see naked Sasuke and Itachi holding her around the waist 'ah…' Taiyu turned totally red then fainted

Sasuke stepped back and smiled 'Man I'm good,' Konahamaru appears smiling

Kisame hits Konahamaru on top of head 'you disgusting boy'

'Ow…' Konahamaru kneeled down holding his head

Kisame sighed, bending over and picking up Taiyu in his arms 'I'm going over to the Tea house when you're ready'

'Okay' Konahamaru stood up still holding his head 'that really hurt you know!'

……………. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sky sits down Itachi into the chair 'You're lucky that you're in a hospital Uchiha'

'Why is that?' Itachi questions

'Because I didn't put you here' Sky back away from Itachi 'you look pitiful'

Itachi smiled 'Rio, how's your language'

'I'm good, where's Kisame?' Rio questioned while opening the food tray

Sky fumed,

'He's on call with the Hokage' Itachi felt Rio giving him the fork 'you can go Sky, I'm sure that Rio is very much capable of caring for pitiful me' Itachi teased

'Gladly' Sky leaves the room then coming into contact with Hinata

Rio looked at the meal 'Well looks like the Mac n' cheese isn't edible, the pudding looks like I came from a swamp and the rice reminds me of maggots'

'Anything else'

'The roast beef looks like its been peeled from the road'

Itachi sighed then placed the fork on top of the roast beef

'How does Ramen sound to you?' Rio questions Itachi's appetite

'Better then what you described to me' Itachi held out his hand 'allows me to wear my coat'

Rio smiled. 'Not a chance, you can wear mine'


	3. Chp3:: Distant Memories

**Chapter 3: Distant Memories**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke opened his mouth accepting food from Sakura

'This feels like old times…' Sakura comments

'But you weren't the one feeding me like this' Sasuke spoke as he moved his arms within the 5 inch thick chains the bound his arms together and letter bomb the kept his hands together so that he wouldn't use any hand signs

Sakura holds up another spoon full of rice 'Here'

Sasuke turned his head away 'I'm done, just leave me alone'

'But Sasuke you only had 3 spoon full's' Sakura protested 'You need to eat'

'I'm done,' Sasuke repeated

Sakura stood up 'I'll come back later'

Sasuke closed his eyes "I wanted Naruto to feed me… like he did during that time when I couldn't feed myself…"

_**Sasuke's Memory**_

_Naruto took out dried up meat that he bought from the last village they passed by then sticks it into Sasuke's mouth 'At least we won't go hungry' The dried up meat fell out of Sasuke's mouth and hit the ground, which Caught Naruto's attention 'Come on Sasuke, just eat it' Naruto picks it up then placed it into Sasuke's mouth again then falls out again _

_Sasuke moans turning his head towards the still water_

_'Damn it Sasuke!' Naruto picked up the meat again then came to realize something that he saw the other day with Iruka, the mom bird eating the worm then passing it the chewed worm through its mouth to feed the babies 'Don't hold me to his Sasuke,' Naruto stuck the meat in his mouth and chewed 'Because I don't want to do this and you don't want to me too either' Naruto face held up Sasuke then pressed his lips onto Sasuke's and pushed the food through his mouth and into Sasuke's_

_Sasuke tried to push back Naruto but couldn't move his body moaning in protest_

"I never really thanked him for that," Sasuke opened his eyes 'Hey you, don't let the girl in here again.'

'You're refusing visitors?' Spoke the guard

'Yeah, just let me know who's here' Sasuke spoke

'You're not in the position to give me orders' Spoke the guard

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Taiyu wakes up the sounds of a woman talking sweetly to another

'Yes thank you' Kisame reads the menu 'So what are you having Kid?'

'I want the green tea and sweet rice dumplings' Konahamaru stated

Kisame looked the menu 'you're a cheap date,'

'I'm not cheap!'

'Kisame' Taiyu spoke

Kisame gives Taiyu the menu 'What do you want?'

Taiyu looked at the Menu 'I guess the same as your cheap date'

Konahamaru fumed

'Two orders of these and I'll take the rose tea with moochi cakes' Kisame takes the menu from Taiyu and hands it to the old woman

'I'll be back' the elder lady takes leave

Taiyu sits up and glares at the kid 'Hey, where'd you learn that jutsu?'

'From Naruto-Sama, then I developed it from there' Konahamaru smiles 'I call it my Double girl knock out jutsu'

'Great another knucklehead' Taiyu sighed 'speaking of which… where the hell you and Itachi were five days ago?' Taiyu glanced over to Kisame for an answer

'Sorry, we had some troubles with some people' Kisame lied

'My ass' Taiyu looked over to Konahamaru 'How's my house?'

'It's good, I clean it from dust once in a while' Konahamaru spoke 'It's empty these days because I'm living with Naruto at my grandfather's home'

'Taiyu…'

Taiyu looked at Kisame

'Itachi still feels the same about you,'

Taiyu looked away 'It doesn't matter; my country has chosen a suitor for me'

'Who?'

'Someone from the land of Tea, a wealthy lord that's about 100 years older then me' Taiyu sighed 'What the county thinks its right for me, and then I have to see it through'

'Itachi thought otherwise when the news struck him…' Kisame smiled 'You really got to him that night when we first met, remember that?'

_**Taiyu and Kisame's memory**_

_Taiyu crawled her way up the cliff wall covered in blood and mud, finally Taiyu made it to the top and laid in the middle of the road exhausted, Taiyu closed her eyes to rest as two men stopped a little way from her, suddenly a thief came out from the bushes nearby and started handling the her, the shorter of the two pointed to the man then the taller one vanished then reappeared behind the thief_

_'No hard feelings?' He threw the thief over the edge of the cliff to his bloody death by impact, looking down at the girl he reached out to grab her arm but the shorter one appeared stopping him_

_'Don't be foolish,' He pointed to the burning paper_

_'Heh, you were going to kill yourself and that robber' He questioned, as he plucked the flaming paper out of her hands and tossed it aside_

_The short one kneeled down and picks up the girl 'Let's go, we have so little time before the sun sets…and this girl's teammates come to find her'_

_He starred at him._

_'Its nothing Kisame,' He reassured Kisame_

_'Itachi Uchiha, the murder of the Uchiha clan… going soft over some kid' Kisame teased_

_Itachi glared at Kisame '__**I said it's nothing'**_

'I could tell that Itachi grew soft, because he didn't kill Sasuke when they met after **all those years**' Kisame spoke

'Shut up fish boy' Taiyu shouted

Konahamaru burst out laughing at the two 'You both remind me of Sasuke and Naruto'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi ate the ramen then stopped, placing the chopsticks onto the bowl 'Really Rio, what was in for lunch?'

'Just a sandwich and pea soup, a geezer meal' Rio smiled

Itachi chuckled 'Yes I suppose your right,'

'Anyways, you weren't the only reason that Taiyu showed today'

'Oh?'

Rio placed a pendant in Itachi's hands 'Today is Naruto's birthday and Taiyu is planning a get together with friends'

'I guess I'm not invited'

'Yeah, Sasuke isn't invited either… it's going to be at the memorial stone, Taiyu wanted the third and Fourth Hokage to be there' Rio explained 'But… Taiyu want you to be there but she can't come out and say it'

'Its natural, a woman is a complex subject' Itachi comments

The Ramen shop owner turns around 'Tell me about, my wife wants everything but she'll never tell what she really wants'

'A shinobi for a husband' Rio and Itachi spoke at the same time

He blushed.

Rio smiled 'So, shall we head back?'

'Yes, I have an appointment with that woman Tsunade' Itachi stood and reached out towards Rio

'Hey, you're both welcome back anytime!' Yelled out the shop keeper

Rio waves as he helped Itachi leave the shop 'Taiyu's changed in body'

'And not in mind?' Itachi questions

'She has, its better for the kingdom not to know of what she's thinking' Rio stopped Itachi and allowed children to run by

'How is that?'

'Hey, what are you doing out here!' Naruto shouted

Rio and Itachi turned to see (Rio) Naruto and Kumi running their way 'Oh, hey there.'

'Rio here is taking me back to the hospital now' Itachi spoke

Naruto made a face 'Rio?'

Rio smiled.

'So where's Taiyu?' Kumi looked around Rio and Itachi

'Shopping' Rio spoke 'She's trying to finish her project before tonight'

'Tonight?' Naruto questions

Itachi squeezed Rio's hand

'Sorry, but I really need to get Itachi back to his room' Rio walked off with Itachi

Naruto smiled 'I'm glade'

'Huh?'

Naruto blushed 'its nothing, let go look around some more for Taiyu'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Taiyu smiled as she ate the green sweet rice ball, 'Hey did you know that Naruto's birthday is today'

Konahamaru spits out his tea as for Kisame, he didn't care much

'I'm planning a nice party for him, everyone else knows what time to show up' Taiyu smiled 'it's at 8, at the stone'

'Oh, right'

Kisame looked at Taiyu 'Am I supposed to be there or something?'

'Naturally, you're the right hand man of the hokage' Taiyu eats the yellow rice ball 'you want the pink Kisame?'

'No, give it to Konahamaru' Kisame enjoys his moochi cake

Konahamaru takes the rice ball 'What's wrong with the pink one?'

'I hate pink, and its not going in this body' Taiyu proudly plucked the other pink ones from her stick

Kisame smirked, 'Just Itachi's'

Taiyu kicks over Kisame and jumps on him 'YOU PREVERT!'

'What does that mean?' Konahamaru thinks about it while Kisame had his head handed to him on a stick

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura returned to the prison and met with the guard on duty 'Can I see Sasuke?'

'Sorry, but the Uchiha is currently being escorted to another place of confinement'

'What does that mean?' Sakura got irked that something might have happened to her lover

'He requested to be moved into another location where he could do his business in peace' the guard glanced at Sasuke's monitor for any movement

Sakura looked at the guard 'What kind of business?'

'**None of your** **of business**' the guard stood up 'I'm going to ask you to leave, this place runs on a tight schedule and its feeding time'

Sakura became angry and wanted to kick the shit out of the guard but turned away and left the place. Suddenly Sakura had an idea 'transform'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

CloudStrife01::I'm just gonnna plow through the next chapters and the other ppl are on vaction in Japan…again… those greedy bastards. 


	4. Chp 4:: Happy Birthday Narutokun

CloudStrife01:: Sorry, I'm such a mess right now. Here's the 4th one. And those guys aren't back yet from Japan….greedy Bastards as I say again.

Disclaimer Don't own Naruto just my Ocs

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 4: Happy Birthday Naruto-kun

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto returned home alone because Kumi had to made a visit to the stone of fallen heroes of the village, sighing heavily Naruto noticed a his picture of his team 'I almost forgot I had this' Naruto picks up the frame then a small tear slides down his face 'Who am I crying for?'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Taiyu lit the lantern then stepped back 'There one for each person that we've known that died till now'

'This is amazing' Ino came walking holding a gift bag 'Naruto is gonna love it'

Taiyu turns 'Hey there, glade you could make it'

'Yeah well, it's for a friend' Ino smiled 'So where am I supposed to put this?' Ino held up the gift bag

'Over there in that tree' Taiyu points to the tree that had three gifts in it already

'Oh, who's here?'

'Itachi, Rio and Sky' Taiyu spoke

Ino almost dropped her bag 'I-I-Itachi?'

'Yeah, since Naruto and he are getting close…' Taiyu stopped talking because she felt danger near by

'Finish that sentence and I'll kill you' Itachi spoke before drinking his green tea

Rio touched Itachi's hand 'Itachi be nice'

'He wouldn't know how to be nice if he rapped Naruto' Sky comments

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke backed into the wall 'GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!'

'Sasuke please, I love you' Sakura walked close to him

Sasuke couldn't perform any jutsu, fight, or let alone defend himself. The only thing that came across his mind was using his voice suddenly that all changed when Sakura forced herself onto him

Naruto walked in gasping at the sight of Sakura on top of Sasuke

'What's the matter Lord Hokage?' Kisame looked up to see the same sight and walked into the cell and grabbed Sakura holding her above Sasuke

'GET THAT BITCH OUT OF HERE!' Sasuke shrieked

Naruto looked away

'My pleasure' Kisame took Sakura out of the cell then the compound

Sasuke tried to sit up 'Move me somewhere else'

'Why?'

'Did you like seeing her on top of me, pressing her lips against mine?' Sasuke questions Naruto

Naruto turned to face Sasuke 'Of course I didn't, I hate her beyond my reason for being here'

'What is your reason for being here?'

Naruto turned away 'its nothing now, I'm going home.'

'Taiyu planned something for you'

'Planned?'

Sasuke smiled 'come over here, I'll show you'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ino stood by Taiyu 'hey, where' Naruto?'

'I don't know, Kisame is supposed to be bringing him' Taiyu looked at her watch 'It's not like… never mind'

Ino sighed 'Sakura isn't even here yet'

'Who cares, she bugs the shit out of me' Taiyu smiled 'but I've heard that you and Sakura are planning to move in together'

'It's a friend kind of thing, besides who's going to help her with her hair every morning' Ino shrugged 'anyways, my heart belongs to Sesshy'

'Oh yeah, you two were dating now huh?'

Ino proudly nodded her head 'Yes ma'am, he's such a nice person and tries hard to learn about flowers and their meanings'

'I bet'

'Speaking of boyfriends, where's yours?' Ino looked around

Taiyu pink color blush appeared in her cheeks 'What boyfriend?'

'Itachi, silly' Ino finally spotting Itachi talking with Rio and Shikamaru, then looked back at Taiyu smiling 'Why isn't he shacking with you?'

'Its not allowed, I'm married off to a man in the land of Tea'

'Sucks to be you, younger or older?' Ino waves to TenTen and Temari

'60 years older'

Ino turned pale '60 YEARS?'

TenTen and Temari hurried over 'what?'

'I'm marring a 60 year old next year' Taiyu spoke

Temari laughed

'Wow and your going through it?' TenTen held Taiyu's hands 'can't you get out of your marriage?'

'Only if I marry an Uchiha'

TenTen, Temari and Ino looked at Itachi

'Out of the question' Taiyu frowned while crossing her arms over her chest 'and Sasuke is taken'

'By who?' Temari takes a sip of her drink

Taiyu smiled, 'wouldn't you like to know?'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto starred at Sasuke licking his lips 'you bastard'

'Your sweet tasting' Sasuke comments

Naruto couldn't help but to also lick his lips, then suddenly had the urge to allow Sasuke to have his way then walked over removing the seals on Sasuke's hand then letting Sasuke use his escaping jutsu 'take me Sasuke, I can let my body go hungry anymore'

Sasuke smiled then lend close to Naruto 'I'll make sure that you won't regret this' Sasuke whispered into Naruto ear then grabbed the man around his waist, 'I'll make sure this will be the best present that you'll ever receive this night, and many nights to follow'

Kisame returned to find that the hokage and Sasuke were missing from inside the cell 'crap, that bitch must've taken the hokage prisoner while using his rotten lies to get the best of the boy' Kisame turned then ran out informing the guard on duty on what happened then send news to the Anbu black ops

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rio returned Itachi to the hospital and followed Pakkun, Kakashi's Nin dog 'I can't believe that Sasuke would kidnap the hokage'

'Its not kidnap,' Pakkun spoke 'I smell something that's unfamiliar to me…'

Rio grabs the dog and starred at him 'you're lying dog, where is the hokage?'

Pakkun gulped 'Could we talk this over?'

Kakashi appeared with Taiyu and Sky 'Talk what over Pakkun?'

'M-Master' Pakkun murmured

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto grasped the bed as he arched his back 's-sasuke…' moaned Naruto

'That pleases you hokage?' Sasuke questions as he stopped for a brief moment to check Naruto's reaction to his love making

'Don't stop…'

Sasuke smiled 'Your wish is granted, you have 2 left' Sasuke held Naruto's hips as he entered into the vessel of the nine tail fox and slowly exited the body, beads of sweat appeared on both bodies giving them a shine in the moonlight that leaked into the room from outside

Naruto released the bed and held his arms around Sasuke's neck

'don't do that, I won't be able to taste you' Sasuke took Naruto's hands and placed them on the floor bed then kissed the hokage's neck then trailed down Naruto's body to his manhood then opened his mouth then lowering his head and began to suck softly while holding Naruto's hands down

Naruto threw his head back then wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's while moaning slightly, Naruto could feel Sasuke's tong sliding around his manhood

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Taiyu, Rio, Sky and Kakashi stood in front of the home with Pakkun in Rio's arms

'I don't want to see any of their sexual play!' Whined Pakkun

Taiyu slides open the door feeling uneasy about irrupting two men enjoying some **things **that pleased them 'I'm sorry, but I can't do it!' Taiyu takes Pakkun from Rio then leaped off towards the hospital

Kakashi felt the same way 'Likewise' Kakashi headed the other way towards the Junín housing

Rio looked at Sky 'I'm sorry, I have to go… big day!' Rio headed back to the house on the other side of the Junín housing unit

Sky followed Rio 'Wait Rio,'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke lies next to Naruto 'you have one wish left' Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and held the hokage close to him

Naruto exhausted and bodily satisfied, slept in Sasuke's arms

'You dope' Sasuke kissed Naruto's bare shoulder then closed his eyes

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	5. Chp 5::Aftermath and Punishment

Disclaimer: Don't NOT own Naruto just the ocs

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 5: Aftermath and punishment **

Itachi woke up to find Tsunade performing the 1st treatment of the day on his eyes 'Isn't this early?'

'No, I'm doing overtime for you' Tsunade lowered her hands and looked over her shoulder 'Shizune, next time when Taiyu gets cold feet… throw her into the river'

Shizune confused didn't want to ask why but nodded 'Yes Lady Tsunade'

Tsunade looked over to Taiyu sleeping in the chair with Pakkun on her lap 'Well, get her a blanket and cover her'

Shizune did what she was told and used one of Itachi's extra lining and covered Taiyu waking the sleeping princess 'Sorry for waking you'

'What time is it?'

'Nearly dawn' Tsunade answered 'Last night the hokage lost his virginity to that Sasuke kid'

Itachi balled his hand into a fist out of view of the women in the room

Taiyu and Shizune blushed

'And you, you're supposed to be a great tracker canine' Tsunade snapped 'why didn't you break it up'

Pakkun leaped down from Taiyu's lap and ran out the door

Tsunade fumed 'men'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto woke up to find Sasuke still sleeping then smiled 'This must be the first time you ever slept without worry' Naruto slips out of Sasuke's around then covered his lover with the blanket and head out into the hallway looking both ways for any person then head out towards the washroom for a quick shower then eat

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke woke up to find the Anbu surrounding him holding swords to him '…'

'Sasuke Uchiha, you're under the complete control of the Anbu' spoke the female

Sasuke rolled his eyes, then smirked.

'Wait, it's a clone'

Sasuke stood behind the female with the blanket wrapped around his waist 'honey, I'm taken' Sasuke shifty hits the female behind the head then leaves the room with the knocked out Anbu team then faced Kakashi, Gai, Azuma, and Shikamaru 'its you'

The three of them eyed Sasuke's _clothes_

'Yeah, so what are you looking at?' Sasuke slams shut the door then heads towards the window then came face to face with Konahamaru and Kisame 'Crap'

'You can say that again' Konahamaru points behind Sasuke

Sasuke darted his head towards the door and Kumi raised her hand towards Sasuke and put him to sleep

'Leave Naruto to me' Kumi lifts Sasuke then tossed him over to Kakashi

'Right' the group vanishes taking the KO'd Anbu team

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto smiled 'I wonder if Sasuke likes his eggs sunny side up'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Taiyu sat on Itachi's bed peeling an apple with her kunai

'What do you want me to say?' Itachi questioned

'…'

Itachi reached out towards Taiyu and felt her leg then moved his hand again to feel her hand holding the apple 'Talk to me'

Taiyu throws the apple to the floor and the Kunai at Itachi's pillow 'Tell me that you don't love me,'

'I don't love you, I love Naruto' Itachi confessed

Taiyu looked at Itachi 'Sky is right, you are pitiful'

Itachi felt a small sting of pain in his heart 'I do now, but when I get my eye sight back… I'll be able to see you cry … see … you ….'

Taiyu bite her upper lip then leaves the hospital room, coming to being blocked by Sakura 'out of my way bitch' Taiyu pushed Sakura into the wall and kept walking

Sakura starred at Taiyu and walked up behind her and pulled on her shoulder 'what the fuck is the matter with you'

Taiyu glared at Sakura then saw the flowers in her hands 'Don't you ever touch me!' Taiyu summoned her chakara to her hands then hits Sakura's right arm and left leg

'What the …?' Sakura became shocked that she couldn't move her right arm or left leg

Taiyu held Sakura's good arm then punched Sakura in the stomach pushing her back with enough force to send her flying into the fish tank 'don't fuck with me'

Sakura winched in pain 'what did you do to me?' Sakura still tried but no luck

'Sakura-Chan, be still your arm is broken and your leg?' Questioned Hinata trying to heal Sakura's broken leg

'But how?'

'Taiyu must've used the scalpel jutsu and cut the bone straight through, your lucky it was a clean cut.' Hinata explained as she moved her hands over to Sakura's left leg

Itachi stepped out of his room then carefully walked down the hallway

'Sasuke's older brother…' Sakura looked at the older male feeling the walk as he walked

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto enters the room to find Kumi sitting on the chair in the middle of the room 'Where's Sasuke?'

'Naruto, the hokage's duty is to protect his or her people and solely on the ground of noble ruler. If the hokage breaks those rules then something will be done'

Naruto felt pain in his heart 'Kumi…'

'Now do you know what we have to do now?'

Naruto looked at the floor,

'It's not impossible for you to ever see Sasuke again. We've given Taiyu the power to control Sasuke's fate.' Kumi glares at Naruto 'I suggest that you should keep your distance from Taiyu and forget that you ever had Sasuke that night'

'How can I forget?' Naruto looked at Kumi 'How can I ever forget that Sasuke showed me true love'

'He was only using you,' Kumi gave Naruto a black scroll 'I highly suggest that you read this and see the true Sasuke'

Naruto takes the scroll and looks at it

'Shikamaru will be by sometime today to take you over to the hearing' Kumi stood up then walked out of the room 'Good day'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Taiyu sat across from Sasuke

'…'

'…'

Sasuke cleared his throat 'What have you been up to?'

Taiyu slapped Sasuke across the face 'Just shut the hell up, don't get friendly with me'

'…'

'I'm sick of you Uchihas; you both want the same thing while people get hurt in the processes'

'My brother is here?'

Taiyu slapped Sasuke again in the same spot as before 'What is with you? First you said you wanted to marry me and then you're fucking Naruto senseless… then your brother tells me that he loves Naruto… how many times are you going to hurt me?'

Sasuke stayed quite because if he spoke again Taiyu would hit him again but harder then the last

'I've made up my mind,' Taiyu sits down 'Your going to be handed over to the trackers, they will kill you then take you apart piece by piece to subtract all the secrets of the Konahagakure'

Sasuke kicks the chair underneath Taiyu then the table, Taiyu laid on the floor shocked then Sasuke got down onto the floor pinning Taiyu with his body 'Now its your time to listen…' Sasuke pressed his forehead onto Taiyu's 'I thought that Itachi cared for you because that night when I was 12, I saw you and Itachi making love, then again when I was 8, in the forest'

Taiyu blushed

'I did love you but then I let you go, I wanted you to have a chance with my brother and give him the love that he needed' Sasuke heard foot steps 'So please don't let them have me, I want to make Naruto happy. Me and him are the same and we should be together… don't you understand that?'

'The… same…'

'That black scroll was my original plan but things changed once I had Naruto, I knew I could share my experiences with him, have a family together, and Naruto gave me a reason to come back'

'And that is?'

'To feel alive, to know what love truly is, I miss his blonde spiky hair, his soft blue eyes, that beautiful tanned skin, and I wanted to kiss him. Right the right way, not a accident'

'…'

Door swings open there the Anbu stood holding manacles 'Lets' go Uchiha'

Taiyu pushed Sasuke from her then sprang to her feet face them 'The boy will stay with me, put a tracer on him if you want'

'That could be arranged' The Anbu team snickered and nodded their heads

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto sighed heavily 'So that your reason for coming back… to … kill me'

'You had to know,' Konahamaru spoke

Kisame only starred at the black scroll 'sorry'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura finally caught up to Itachi 'Your Sasuke's brother right?'

'Who's asking?'

'I'm Sakura Haruno'

'I was told about you; if you don't mind I have an appointment' Itachi stopped walking then waited

'Do you need help?'

Itachi kept quite then held out his hand

Sakura reached out to take Itachi's hand then Rio grabbed it first 'Ah'

'Hi Sakura,' Rio smiled then leads Itachi throw the crowd 'Shizune says that you doing good, another 2 weeks then Tsunade will be able to do the surgery'

'That's good to hear' Itachi spoke

Sakura fumed. 'If I won't be able to get Sasuke then Itachi is just as good'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Rio, is Sakura that pushy?'

Rio nodded 'Yeah, she was after Sky, then Sesshamaru, myself at one point and still and always with Sasuke'

'I see'

'Now she has her eyes on you' Rio comments while glancing back 'better watch yourself'

Itachi nodded 'Make sure that someone is around more often'

'I don't think Taiyu wants to be anywhere near you'

'So you've heard'

'From Hinata to Sky, then Sky to Ino and then me to you' Rio looked up to see Ino 'Ino'

'Ino Yamakana' Itachi spoke 'What brings you here?'

'Taiyu wanted me to tell you that she's being the parole officer to your brother and will not be your Sakura shield, so she sent me in her place as well as TenTen and Temari'

'Ladies man'

'Shut it Rio'

Rio gives Ino Itachi's hand 'I've got to get going, Hinata and I are going on our anniversary dinner tonight'

Itachi didn't know weather to kill Rio now or kill the guy later when he's sleeping 'Just take me to Tsunade'

'Alright sweet heart' Ino wrapped her arms around Itachi's arm then lead him down the hallway

"Let this please be a nightmare" Itachi thought as Ino tucked on his arm

Sasuke sat in the middle of the room uncomfortable and irked 'Are you happy?'

'I am. Make yourself useful' Taiyu gives Sasuke a potato peeler 'If you ever leave my side for a second then the Anbu will be all over you, if my heart stops, your good as dead by Rio and Sky's hands'

'They've explained all that shit to me' Sasuke stabbed the potato in fury 'how the fuck do you work this thing?'

Taiyu grabbed Sasuke's hand then showed him without words then hands it to Sasuke, Taiyu looked up at the time 'Sky and Jiyara should be here soon'

'Those idiots are coming here?'

Taiyu mixed the juices together with a whisk 'it's a small meeting, Tsunade will be here also'

'What are you doing?' Sasuke comments on the odd coloring in the drink

'Mixing, what does it look like?' Taiyu got mad

'You're doing it wrong' Sasuke takes the Picher away from Taiyu 'You added too much passion fruits and there isn't enough ninja berry' Sasuke squeezed in Lemon and some apple berry into the mixture 'You still haven't learned how to mix your drinks'

'Then why is it blood red?' Taiyu looked at the color closely 'isn't supposed to be an orangey red?'

'Its getting there, add some of that ninja berry and it will give it the color'

Taiyu takes the jar then pours it all in

'NO! NOT THAT MUCH!' Sasuke yelled

Taiyu drops the jar onto Sasuke's foot 'Then you fucking do it' Taiyu walks away from Sasuke but Sasuke stopped her 'I won't be able to cook if you walk away'

'Fuck you.'

Sasuke grabs the stool trembling from the pain in his foot and then sets it down 'Sit there until I'm finished'

Taiyu stuck out her tong then turns her back on Sasuke, "Jerk" Taiyu smiled while taking a small glance at Sasuke

Sasuke also smiled while pouring the drink into another container, "You haven't changed"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto washed himself over and over again in the hot springs 'I have to get rid of it, that scent, his scent'

Pakkun watched Naruto from behind the stone "This isn't good, next thing he'll do is make a public execution"

'Must wash it harder' Naruto pushed hard on the cloth as he rubbed his shoulder 'Its not coming off, its still there'

'What are you doing you dope'

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke standing by the edge of the water

'You really look like a Naruto now' Sasuke dips his foot into the water then the other

Naruto backed away 'stay away from me you murder'

Sasuke looked at Naruto painfully 'So you've read my orders' Sasuke suddenly stopped in his tracks

'Just leave me alone!' Naruto turned his back and hugged the rock

Pakkun slipped away from the hot springs and back to the Junín housing units "Master Kakashi should know about this"

Taiyu came into area only wearing a towel 'What did you do to him?'

Sasuke smirked 'nothing'

'Naruto?' Taiyu questioned the Hokage

Naruto stayed the way he is, hugging the warm rock for dear life 'its okay'

Taiyu frowned then walked past Sasuke and stood beside Naruto 'hey, you can tell me'

'I hate him,' Naruto whispered

'I'll go,'

Naruto grabbed onto Taiyu 'don't leave me alone with him'

'he's my dog, he'll follow me no matter what' Taiyu glares at Sasuke 'Naruto come to my home, I want to give you something'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke lends again the wall with his eyes closed

'This is for me?' Naruto looked up at Taiyu

Taiyu nodded 'yeah, I made it from scratch' Taiyu touches the white fabric 'This will protect you from harm, my mother once said that if you make a gift for someone that you really care about then your feelings will pass on through the object, And I knew you would have some difficulties with the traditional clothing that each hokage wore'

'Thank you.' Naruto lends close to Taiyu and gave her a big hug 'This really means lot to me'

Taiyu smiled patting Naruto's back 'If you don't mind, could you give this to **Itachi** for me'

Sasuke twitched.

'Yeah sure, I'll be glade to give—' Naruto's voice muffled because of Sasuke's hand

'Don't say his name,' Sasuke hissed

Taiyu grabs Sasuke by his waist then pulls him away from Naruto 'you crazy bastard'

Naruto stood up holding his clothes close to him, 'I should get going now, busy day'

'good thinking, Sasuke should sleep now too!' Taiyu swiftly hit Sasuke behind the head before he could do anything 'There'

Naruto looked on Sasuke's limp body 'C-c-could I spend the night?'

'Here?'

Naruto nodded while blushing

'Konahamaru and Kisame will worry, maybe not Kisame but Konahamaru yeah' Taiyu pushed Sasuke onto the floor then stood up 'I'll give them a heads up or… maybe I'll just get you settled in first then I'll make the call'

Naruto looked down at Sasuke's body then moved away to follow Taiyu around the room

'Hang on…' Taiyu took out rope from the closet 'Just in case sasuke tries anything, because he has freedom inside the house, but when were away from the house, he's my dog' Taiyu ties up Sasuke then moved him into his room where the Anbu waited silently

Naruto waited in the living room then looked at a couple of pictures and came to tears when he saw a picture of him and Sasuke

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	6. CHP6 ::Untitled

CloudStrife01: Updated!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..……………………………………………………………………….

**Naruto::Ecstasy::**

Chapter 6:: Untitled

Naruto laid away in his bed starring at the ceiling of the roof, annoyed Naruto turns over and saw the single flower glowing in the moonlight. Naruto closed his eyes then opened them, seeing the same flower glowing

"Something wrong honorable Hokage?" questioned the Anbu shadow

Naruto sits up "I can't sleep"

"If its about Sasuke, he's not leaving that room anytime soon" The Anbu walked into the moonlight "Sleep now, tomorrow its going to be a hard road to walk"

Naruto lies back down "What's so hard about it?"

"Sasuke is sentenced to death by the grand elders of this village"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..……………………………………………………………………….

CloudStrife01:: Short fuck. Anyways expect more to come.


	7. CHP 7

CloudStrife01: Well this is the end… please don't hate after this chapter because I have someone who is already angry at me and wants me dead… yikes…

Itachi: Anyone touch him, I'll destroy you on the spot.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto::Ecstasy::

Chapter7: Goodbye to Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto woke up to Taiyu caressing his cheek gently "huh?"

"Come on, we have to go now" Taiyu spoke softly with a smile

Nodding, Naruto climbs out of bed and faced Taiyu "…"

"There's nothing I could do… nothing that any of us could do…" Taiyu looked away from Naruto "We tried, me and Kumi tried…" a tear slides down her cheek "Please don't hate us"

Naruto embraced Taiyu from behind "You're crying for Sasuke…"

"No! I'm not!" Taiyu shook head trying to fight the tears "I'm not…"

Naruto finally noticed the clothes that Taiyu is wearing "Anbu clothes…"

"Yes, I'm going to show you back to your home"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tsunade washes her hands in the sink "I hear Sasuke is going to be executed today"

Itachi hand twitched

"You don't care" Tsunade turns off the water and faced Itachi "Just as I expected… you're only is being killed for being close to Naruto and plotting to kill us all And here you are sitting there being protected by the hokage and You don't give a shit about him?" Tsunade hits the wall with her fist breaking it straight through

"I do care." Itachi stood up "I care about Sasuke's well being, I want to be there for him…"

"What's your plan?"

Itachi smiled "What ever do you mean?"


	8. CHP8::Itachi's true feelings

CloudStrife01: Oh god this is bad, I'm getting lazy to write my own stories

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…. Just my oc XP

Naruto::Ecstasy::  
Chapter 8: Itachi's true feelings  
...

Sasuke looked up into his brother's eyes "Why are you here?" suddenly Sasuke felt his body going numb, his vision become clouded and his air from his lungs escaped out from his mouth (Watch did you do to me?...) Sasuke hit the floor hard

Itachi beings to panic "What happened?"

Tsunade stood up and pulled Itachi away from Sasuke

Ibiki kneeled down and checked for a pulse "...he's dead"

Kumi eyes watered "... ..." 

"Let me go, I want to talk to my brother" Itachi tried to push away Tsunade and slipped a piece of folded paper into Tsunade's cleavage as his hand passed over

"Shizune, take Itachi back to the hospital" Tsunade order

Shizune nodded "Come on Itachi-san" Shizune took Itachi by his arm

Ibiki watched Itachi walk with Shizune ". . ." then spoke to Tsunade "I don't want that kid here in the village"

"Stop that, he's a changed man Ibiki" Tsunade lifts up Sasuke from the floor "I'll take him to the hospital, make sure that Anbu knows that he's there."

Ibiki nods  
Shikamaru enters the room to find Naruto wearing the white version of his clothes "what the hell are you wearing?"

"Its my Hokage clothes," Naruto wiped his face clean from the salt water tears

"Those aren't clothes of a Hokage, those are clothes made for a wedding ceremony" Shikamaru walked up to Naruto and held his arm showing Naruto the detail in the fabric "You see"

Naruto blushed pulling his arm away from Shikamaru "It's fine, I'm wearing these"

"Where is the princess Anbu?"

"Washroom" Naruto held his arm close to his body

Shikamaru walked over the washroom door and knocked on it "Hey, let get a move on" The door from Shikamaru open with a loud bang, turning around "Naruto?"  
Itachi sat on the chair with TonTon on his lap snorting "Is she here yet?"

Shizune opens the door and peeks out just to only be hit by the door

"Okay, do this fast Itachi" Tsunade lies Sasuke down on the bed

Shizune pushed the door closed keeping her back firmly on the door

Itachi stood still carrying TonTon then set the pig onto the bed by Sasuke's feet then felt Sasuke's hand with his finger tips "Forgive Sasuke. . ." Itachi lends over to Sasuke then pressed his lips onto Sasuke, opening up Sasuke's mouth with his tong then deepened the kiss then saliva from Itachi's mouth passed through into Sasuke's mouth

Tsunade watched then saw Sasuke's hand twitched "Its working. . ."

Shizune looked away blushing (I shouldn't be watching these...)

Itachi pulled away from Sasuke with a single thread of saliva connecting them

Sasuke opened his eyes seeing the saliva thread and his brother over him ". . ."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CloudStrife01: -daydreaming- more will come soon


	9. To Readers

To readers…

OMFG the outmost tragic course had taken place, my work, my blood, my tears, and long lonely nights have all been in vain. This puts me in a rotting pickle, my love and my world in my hands is gone. Stolen from me in a matter of minutes, my PSP

Now since this a serious matter for me, everything that I had ready to post will be set back about 2 months and other things about a year. Right now I'm focused on getting the stories back, so that means that I'll be putting more time in writing all the stories and less school works and cosplay

Hopefully I'll have this next chapter up by early Sunday or next week. Thanks for sticking with me and "please wait for me…"

PS. Cloud and Zack says "hi"

CloudStrife01


End file.
